


【黑月联文】失落文明

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Summary: @welltemperament霸总黑尾Alpha x科研世家小公子月岛Omega星际超现实背景提及双竹马双向暗恋。
Kudos: 15





	【黑月联文】失落文明

1.  
随着乐手悠扬的琴声，无数被擦得晶亮的皮鞋和女人的珠宝在水晶灯下闪烁，觥筹交错之间，是人们暗藏深意的问候，月岛面上带着礼节性的浅笑回应每一个向他搭讪的人，饶有技巧地钻出了人群，走到了放着小点心的角落。

正当他拿走一小块的草莓千层准备作为自己的出逃奖励，眼角便瞥见一旁有个男人正向自己走来，月岛不知道这人是等待他落单已久还是碰巧，总之就是不想应付也得做做样子，放下点心时侧身暗地里翻了个巨大的白眼，他皮笑肉不笑地向来人点头示意。

“久闻月岛先生大名，果然名不虚传，品貌不凡啊。”，那男人递给他一杯香槟。

“啊。”月岛接过时有一丝怔愣，又迅速地反应过来，“过奖了。”

男人颇有深意地笑出声，几句问候中充满了套近乎的话术，眼中闪烁的精光看得月岛胃犯恶心，不过也算是明白了对方的来意。

他若无其事地举起香槟杯致意，动作缓慢得刻意，那无名指上的钻石大得令人难以忽视，和嘴角挂的笑熠熠生辉，“不过许久没有人唤我月岛了，您还是和其他的宾客一样，叫我黑尾先生就行了。”

“那怎么行。”男人见状面色稍微敛下，又攀谈道，“毕竟当初闻名的是地球移民中的保送家族，月岛先生家啊，要是没有您父亲对移民计划的贡献……”

“谢谢对我父亲和家族的赞誉，”月岛打断他，“但我现在已经结婚了，声名远播都要感谢我先生，原谅我不能同意。”

“但我当真是以月岛家小公子之名认识你的，”男人不信月岛百毒不侵，“当时的移民计划你也参与了吧？不能够以月岛之名，而是以‘黑尾’的姓氏，这……”

“那么现在就重新认识一下吧。”黑尾铁朗不知道何时凑到了对谈俩人的旁边，他长臂一揽便把月岛搂了过来，对着男人开口就带是爽朗的笑意，“叫我们黑尾先生就行了。”

月岛有些惊讶地侧头看他，正好与黑尾笑意盈盈的目光相对，那人扬起嘴角，像是不想给外人听见而凑近月岛耳边低声说，男人却很清晰地听见了那句，“抱歉，亲爱的来晚了。”

“没事。”月岛听完便拉开距离，模样似乎像是才恋爱的羞赧，笑意显得真诚而可爱，“这不，我跟这位先生“聊天”打发时间呢。”

“是吗，那我们一起好好聊聊。”黑尾望向男人的眼神就像猫盯着猎物。

男人的脸色从黑尾出现后便肉眼可见地变得有些僵硬。

但即使黑尾泰若自然的到来和俩人间的亲昵，都是一副游刃有余的模样，常年累积的经验仍是让他嗅出了一点不对劲。

而且三番两次打太极和撬不开的口风，更让事情变得扑朔迷离，他只能甩出最后一张底牌——

“那可不是因为最近听说，黑尾先生和内人不和睦才来关心关心，”男人看了眼对方沉下的眼色又紧接着道，“现在看来是我们误会了，关系不错呢。”

男人不拐弯抹角，黑尾目光也冷了下来，“我们的关系自然是没有问题。”，他掷地有声。

月岛挑着眉附和，“有问题的应该是每天报道不实新闻的媒体。”

“消息自然不是空穴来风，”男人反驳，“结婚三年，却没有完全标记，最后一组地球移民中，可是只有3个Omega了吧？”

“这其中一个就是月岛家的小儿子，一个Omega和你结婚三年你都没有标记他，要不是你是假的Alpha，他是假的Omega……就是你们的婚姻是假的，什么生育计划果然是执行不了吧？”

“你怎么知道我没有标记他？”黑尾挑眉问。

“就算是标记，AO配偶3年没有孩子，也很奇怪吧？”男人不甘示弱。

“呵，”黑尾嗤笑，流利答道，“你知道如果要一个孩子，对他的事业会带来多少不便吗？再说我们就打算明年要，干你什么事？”

男人显然是被问住了，还未再开口就听见黑尾喊了保安，被训练有素的保安架了出去。

结束了一场诡异的闹剧，黑尾微笑向周围的宾客致歉，揽着月岛重返宴会逛了几圈，直到装累的月岛跟黑尾提出先回休息室的意见。

2.  
休息室的门才关上，黑尾倏地松开轻揽在月岛腰间的掌，月岛也自然而然地往反方向的沙发走去。

“喝水吗？”黑尾往杯子里倒了杯水递给了对方，“下次遇到那样的人直接转身离开就行了，你应付不来，他们都是狡猾、黑心的商人和媒体，和你们实验室里……”

“是，我是应付不来，那请问黑尾先生怎么不能够早点来“解救”我？”月岛喝了一大口水，黑尾又给他倒了杯，但月岛喝完后开口又是伶牙俐齿，“还是贵人多忘事，您忘记今天是我们应该表演恩爱夫妇的秀场时间？”

“我今天不想吵架。”黑尾坐进沙发里，捏着眉心，“星舰误点了，我才刚赶过来。”

“是我想跟你吵架吗？讲事实也有错？事实就是你迟到了。”月岛说。

“今天怎么火气这么大？”黑尾蹙起眉，“是我想要这场表演的吗？”

“你的意思是我想要的吗?”，月岛带着嘲讽的笑意，“上个月是谁没有准时回家？”

“我也没有想到你会提早发情…”他无奈地说，心里却只觉得记恨这点的对方可爱，“我就晚了一天，就比你的预期发情周期晚了那么一天……好吧好吧，我很抱歉月月，我也不想让这件事变成这样。”

这是真心的，他不想发情的月岛被任何人看到，就算是医生。

月岛没有再说下去，他吸了吸鼻子，轻哼了声，“下次请准时。”

“好的。” 那是当然，黑尾铁朗也是由衷地、确切地答应这件事。

他会每个月准时回去啃一次月岛的脖子，用手指轻轻蹭过对方发红的眼角，抹去那些泪花，抱着他直到他颤抖着平复，最后再乖巧地睡在他怀里，这一向是他最喜欢的活动，黑尾当然是不想耽搁错过，或是用一针筒的药剂来取代。

毕竟他平时可没有理由这么做，只有每个月的那个晚上，他能够随心所欲地在月岛耳边软语，能够揉着他变长的金发，能够亲吻他柔软的唇和脸颊，不用以演戏的名义和对方亲密，不用压抑真心装出不在意的样子，即使他觉得有时候不经意泄露的温柔足以让对方看出端倪——

“不是你们企业最注重形象，你黑尾铁朗最在意名誉吗？如果又发生的话会很难办呢。”月岛的话轻轻的，说出来也没有威胁，倒像是呢喃、像是说服。

“只要我们的婚姻要维持下去，不管是暂时标记还是演戏，就都要做。”黑尾不喜欢月岛说这样的话，他声音很沉，说得很慢：“我如果这么注重声誉，就不会做假结婚这种事了”

“那真是委屈你了。”月岛半晌才说。

“不委屈。”

和你我不委屈，倒是你，会不会觉得后悔呢？

“反正我们之间也不是什么需要吵架的关系。”月岛看着在沙发另一头闭目养神的黑尾小小声说，“我也不想跟你吵架。”

黑尾叹了口气，“我才是真心不喜欢跟你吵架。”

月岛静默了一会，舔了舔唇又说，“我觉得你很会编。”

“什么很会编？”黑尾迅速地回复了，倒是觉得月岛今天话奇异的多。

“……不生孩子的那个理由。”

“嗯，”黑尾没睁开眼睛，也就没看见月岛盯着他的眼神，开始胡诌，“早就编好的，我还有好几个。”

“那如果我上个月发情的事，真的传出去怎么办？”

黑尾顿了顿，“已经辞退了家里好几个人……澄清…今天不就是因为那个才来的吗？”

“那还真好解决。”月岛呐呐地感叹，“真好骗啊——世道。”

黑尾长长嗯了一声作为回复，于是休息室内又静默了下来。

3.  
黑尾再次转醒是因为室内浓烈得惊人的信息素。

熟悉的、甜腻而黏稠的气味充满了他的整个鼻腔，比起还未清醒的脑子，先意识到情况的是他支棱起来的裤裆。

他转头看向旁边空了的沙发，又扫视整个房间都没看见人影，情热和躁动逼得他口干舌燥，但是铺天盖地的恐惧和担忧先涌上了他的思绪，发情的月岛如果被盯上，他该怎么办？

更何况月岛的发情不可能是这个时候，黑尾思索片刻，想起了月岛在外头喝的那杯香槟，八成是别人递上的，一旦是被算计的情况，那就变得危险了。

管不着外面的人嗅不嗅得到，黑尾铁朗的眸子暗下，扯掉了领带开始大量释放信息素，同时奔着气味最重的源头走，万幸立刻在厕所找到了彻底发情的月岛。

那人衬衣半敞，布料被水浸得贴在身上，还开着的花洒持续降下水珠，让月岛躲进了那片在灯光下闪烁着细碎银光的水帘后，像躲在那个角落就能找到安全感似的。

黑尾利索拉开了淋浴间的门，却踌躇了会儿才蹲下去凑近对方。

自从分化后，借由对方的信息素带来的甜美和浸润，他无数次地幻想过，若是哪一天完全发情，是不是会让他失去理智、粗暴得发狂？

花洒将他从头到尾也淋了个彻底，黑尾穿过水帘的时候看见了月岛屈起的双膝和怀抱之间，是自己方才脱下的西装外套，被紧紧地、揉成一团圈在怀中。

原来当他真的有机会享用这样的盛宴，血液里的燥热和催促，竟比不上胸腔里的心动和疼惜。

如果月岛不是Omega，黑尾铁朗揣测，他大概这辈子都无法看到这个模样的他。

“月月，听得见吗？”黑尾出声唤他，“是我，黑尾。”

“铁朗。”月岛喃喃地喊，“是你吗？”

“是我，是黑尾铁朗。”黑尾将月岛抱进怀里，顺着对方的背一下下地轻抚着，“萤，别怕，我在这。”

月岛的手抠住了黑尾的衣领，像是找到了一直以来寻不得的浮木，低低地哭出了声。

即使他们两个都被水冲得又冷又疼，血液和喉头却还是滚烫炙热，黑尾只得轻声哄着对方让他暂时标记一次，否则这样下去会热出病。

“月月，你听我说，”黑尾一字一句说得很慢，“现在让我啃一口，好吗，不会很疼的，你不能这样烧下去，那个药不会退。”

月岛呜咽出声，“我不是月岛……”

“你是，你是萤。“黑尾亲着他的鬓角做安抚，也算是缓和一下自己的躁动，”萤乖一点好吗，我咬一下就好了，不会疼，我保证。”

“我是萤，”月岛发烧得迷迷糊糊，“我是黑尾萤，是黑尾的、合法的Omega，我们已经标记了，不是假结婚……我们很相爱……没抱孩子是因为工作忙……”

黑尾一愣一愣地听月岛开始复述平时打官腔的几句常用语，莫名地感到有些心疼。

“乖，月月……”

“我是黑尾萤……”

黑尾哭笑不得，“好的黑尾萤，那现在能不能给你的合法丈夫合法标记一下呢？”

“唔……”月岛用头在黑尾的颈窝蹭了蹭，“好……”

得到了对方的准许，黑尾凑近了月岛后颈的那块粉嫩的软肉，发现那块秘处已经甜得发腻且有些红肿，他也不再犹豫就咬了上去，犬齿刺破了腺体，用自己的信息素包裹住身下的人，从头到脚，血液里都是他的气味。

“嗯——”轻吟从月岛的嘴边泄露出来，黑尾还在舔吻那块皮肤，像是意犹未尽一样把上头啃得乱七八糟，月岛扣着黑尾胸口衬衣的指节逐渐松开，理智也有些回溯。

虽然药效还有在作用，不过鉴于月岛并没有喝下太多，也不用非要完全标记才得以解决，暂时标记已经能缓解大半的不适，原本的高热正逐渐降为低烧，顶多酸软无力和欲望有些躁动罢了，忍忍就能过去的，在月岛这边一向不算什么事，黑尾盘算着待会再让赤苇把他带走打上一针，自己再冲一次冷水澡就算完事了。

“你就这么讨厌我吗？”月岛的声音有些沙哑。

“什么？”黑尾的怀抱被月岛推开了，有些震惊对方从刚才软言软语的黑尾萤变回月岛萤是如此之快，“我？我哪里表现的像讨厌你了？”

月岛嗤笑了一声，将额角靠上一旁的瓷砖企图物理冷静下来，“你从小时候就这样。”

“什么意思？”

“你对你不喜欢的人也很好，你对所有人都好。”月岛说，这是黑尾从没从月岛那边听过的评价，“你不怕这样子他们有所误会，一直向你索求你给不了的东西吗？”

“这样子不累吗，一直迎合着我。”月岛望向他，“一个完全发情的Omega，真的是魅力很不足够，你才没有在这里上了我吧？”

黑尾那双猫似的眼睁得圆瞪，里头布满血丝，“你他妈说什么狗屁…？”

黑尾的声音难得有些大，月岛被吓了跳，但是很快也平复了下来。

“分开吧，不合适就是不合适，就说这一切全是我主导策划的，没有生孩子还真是抱歉，这样你们家企业也不会受到…唔！”

黑尾堵住那双令人生气的唇，用行动告诉他他真的很不喜欢这种话，明明他这么喜欢月岛，明明当时提议假结婚的是对方，明明没有生孩子是因为他舍不得，对方却毫不自知地、如同玩弄地对待他的心意。

“当时政府的AO生育计划，我是背后推动者。”月岛用湿袖口擦去嘴角被啃出的血，“这样你明白了吗？”

“什么！？”黑尾终于有今天的第一次震惊，“但是如果……”

“我知道很没人性，但是地球移民的确需要繁衍更多后代，否则我们真的要灭族。”月岛说，“所以我就顺势推动AO适配基因的法条。”

“你有没有想过如果你的适配基因不是我…”

“那会是谁？”月岛盯着黑尾的眼睛半晌，撇过头，“我先做了我们的适配，才推动的法案。”

“真的？”

“吓到了?”

“你这是喜欢我的意思吗，月月？”

月岛气极反笑，“没有，我当然是因为恨你入骨，所以想害你，耽误你的一生。所以……我恨你。”

黑尾盯着他半晌才憋出了一句，“我也爱你。”

这下轮到月岛震惊，“我…我不是想..我不是想表白。”

“是我表的白。”黑尾抹着月岛颊边的水珠，理了理他的卷发，“是我，好吗？”

月岛被他盯得发毛，垂下眸子，“你没有标记我……/我没有标记你……”

同时的话音撞在了一起，黑尾接着说了下去，“我怕你不愿意……”

“我不知道你当年那句身为高层应当以身作则是真的还是假的，也不知道你说的真的不行3、5年后再分开是真心的还谎话……”

黑尾鼻尖亲上了月岛的，“我很确定的是，我不想在你不清醒或是不愿意的情况下标记你。”

“白痴……”月岛破涕为笑，“黑尾铁朗饶了一大圈你是白痴。”

“对…”，他得到的是一个绵长而深沉的吻，自然是不足以补齐以前错过的缺憾，但是在未来的将来，以后的后来，他们有很多时间去接吻、去生活、去拥有一个真正的家。

跨越时光的间隙一路走来，他们捡拾起的是最珍贵的那片失落文明，对对方不曾熄灭的光芒和流光溢彩的彩色相片，将如同彼此的陪伴将随他们左右。

映照在多年后的漫天繁星和青草泥土的香气之间，信息素被掩盖在爱意之下，尘埃落定的轻吻，就足以为这条漫长而波澜的漂泊画下了句点。

**Author's Note:**

> 很仓促的完成啊，明明很早就开始准备，真的很可惜，一直想好好地完成这个设定最终没能完善非常多的细节，包括竹马的双向暗恋和成年后争锋相对之下的互生情愫，如果对作品失望的真的在这边和大家道个歉，如果有机会会再带来更加完整的作品。


End file.
